Recently, people have been incresed enormously, who go to rest areas such as seaside resorts or mountain resorts on weekends or holidays. Most of the rest areas are not equipped with litter bin at proper places, whereby such litterings as empty bottles, cans or packages thrown away here and there by lots of people who do not locate any litter bin, pollute natural environment. However some people who have excellent public morals, put into their litterings vynil bags or any other containers carried with, collect them at a proper place in order to prevent polluting natural environment. In this case it is difficult for people to throw litterings into vynil bags, because they can not be erected themselves and not be streched open in their inlets. Accordingly a portable litter basket, which is convenient to carry with and erect a vynyl bag to be streched open at a proper place, would be helpful for people to put litterings into it.
An object of the invention is to provide a portable litter basket, which is convenient for people to carry with, to erect a vynyl bag to be streched open at a proper place, to put into their litterings vynil bags, and collect them at a proper place, whereby preventing the pollution of natural environment.